Janie Coleman
Jeanine "Janie" Coleman is a Senior (Grade 12) at Northcreek High School. She is portrayed as a girl who simply wants to start afresh with her life, after what happened in her sophomore year in Beckinsdale High School, where she was a loose girl with no rules. Despite the fact that she is firm in her goals, she tends to mess up most of the time, tracing back from who she was in the previous year, but she is making her way to gain a better reputation. She later goes on to apply for student council president, and has a tough time composing herself to accept the tedious job to run most of the things for the school. She does not end up becoming president, but is voted to become vice president by Lily Welsh, who was voted as president. Later on, she experiences confusion with herself when she has feelings for Ashley Morrison, a girl she kisses in a game of truth or dare, but does not want to pursue a relationship with her. She later realizes she did not actually have feelings for her, and was just using her. She is best friends with Eden Zaffaroni, and good friends with Kale Seymour, Lyle Harris, Brandon Na and Kelsey Hoax. She is enemies with Tanya Carter and bears a dislike towards Bobby DeGaulle, whom she dated for a brief period of time before realizing he tried to date her and Eden at the same time. She also had a brief experimentational fling with Ashley Morrison. She is portrayed by Amber Montana. Character History .]] Season 1 In Right Through You, Janie makes her first appearance during a sleepover she hosts at her house, and is singing karaoke with Eden. She then nudges Eden and Kale with a pillow for having a makeout session at the sleepover playfully, and is shown to be very good friends with Eden. Janie then later shows up for Kale's wild party, and decides to do something daring, and smokes weed and snorts cocaine at the same time, which she later regrets. She then wakes up the next day in early morning, learning that Tanya, her rival who went to the same school with her the previous year, had arrived at Northcreek, and is frantic on how to accept the idea. She gives Kale advice and motivates him to try and fix everything he did the previous night. In Fire In My Heart, the episode is done from Janie's perspective of the next day, where she enters the school, still worried about how Tanya, who is hellbent on ruining her life, is at the school. She then realizes her locker has been stickered with post-its with derogatory insults, with each one reflecting on her terrible reputation from the previous year, and she tears them off angrily. She comments on how she refuses to be the mediator if Kale and Eden are officially broken up, and the bickering starts. When Tanya appears to greet her and make her grand entrance, Janie is shocked and disgusted that Tanya followed her with the only objective of ruining her reputation once again. After her chemistry class, where she starts to doze off as a result of her hangover, she is confronted with numerous pictures of her last year, and the crazy things she did. The memories of what happened where she was overthrown by the school body, and her social status rendered useless start to resurface, and Janie runs crying into the girls' toilet, where she remarks to Eden how she wants a fresh start. A guy at the school then molests her in the hallways, thinking she is a dirty girl who wouldn't mind him doing such things to her, and she knees him in the groin in retaliation, where Tanya appears and scoffs at Janie, to which she ignores. Later at the cafeteria, a smoke bomb prank goes out of hand, presumably set by pranksters, making Janie decide to run for student council, when the principal hastily sets the student council voting much earlier. Janie then appears with the candidates, and is afraid, but manages to speak up against her attackers, and says a wonderful speech without having to write one. She then brings up the idea of bullying in the presidential debate. In the election, she doesn't win as class president, but Lily, thinking Janie has potential, lets Janie run for vice president, to which she accepts, and is glad she can finally do something with her life. In All Is Full Of Love, she is shown to be tasked with many things by Lily, who is shown to be a strict class president, ordering Janie to do all sorts of jobs for the Northcreek Dance, and cannot handle the workload. While carrying boxes, she bumps into an old friend from her previous school, Bobby Degaulle, and also Eden, who she seems to be worried about. Lily then tasks her with keeping watch, and making sure no one suspicious enters the dance, but fails, as she is so tired she can't even keep her eyes open, letting Zooey and her brother bring in a crossbow, which they then use to shatter the disco ball, successfully sending everything into chaos. The next day, Janie is worried she will lose her job as a result of the mistake she made, ruining the entire dance, but Lily gives her a second chance, and depends on her to find out who destroyed the disco ball, as Janie, who was too sleepy to recognize the delinquents, has no memory of what happened, but she agrees to help Lily. In Without You, Janie is seen with Eden as she is visibly shocked on how someone vandalized Eden's posters. She is later seen in class, where she is worried about the situation and tries to help Eden out, but Eden brushes it off, completely certain with the fact that it is the Linniards, but Janie tells her she can't be so sure. During lunch, Janie gives Eden advice to be more assertive, but Eden goes a little overboard, using violence to get a CD back from Tanya who stole it. Janie then appears again, pulling Eden out of her brawl with Zander, and Eden has a fallout with Janie, with Eden saying that Janie wasn't there for her. During lunch the day after, Janie waves at Eden to come over and sit, and tries to patch up her group of friends together again, as she considers them family, and it also shows that Janie is changing to become more responsible, as she is now on good terms with Kelsey, a girl who made fun of her and spread rumors that Janie was pregnant the previous year. Janie seems unresponsive when Eden tells her that she is friends with Tanya. In [[Tell Me What To Do|'Tell Me What To Do']], she is seen with her group of friends at the cafeteria. Lyle calls the new student, Gwen a "prude princess", which Janie calls out as offensive, and he replies by calling Janie a hypocrite for what she's done before, and she ignores it. They then shift from their conversation about Brandon having a possible crush on her, to the play. Later, in class, Brandon and Janie have a conflict as Brandon refuses to accept he has a crush on her. Tanya and Janie have an argument after that. Janie is seen next in the auditorium as the members of the drama club are setting up the play, and whispers to Eden about something. After Gwen gets taken advantage of, Janie notices and hatches a plan with her to get back at Gwen. She later gets into a call with Eden, who also says she's been taken advantage of by Tanya as well. In Makeshift Chemistry, Janie greets Brandon by the bleachers, and Gwen shows up too, trying to be subtle about their plan to get back at Tanya at the play. Janie is trying to do something to Tanya's locker along with Gwen, but Brandon catches them and threatens to tell on them unless he takes Gwen out on a date. Janie then attempts to convince Gwen that it's a horrible idea. Later on at the play, she and Brandon have an argument. In [[It's The End Of The World As We Know It|'It's The End Of The World As We Know It']], Janie is on a call with Eden as they talk about each others' boyfriends which they haven't introduced to each other yet, hoping to do so during Juniors' Night, a trek in the wilderness of Illinois. She turns up in the nick of time on the bus for the trip, realizing that her boyfriend, Bobby, isn't there yet. She then gets angry at Eden for inviting all her friends, most of which didn't need any extra credit. Bobby later turns up and the two, reunited, kiss. She later finds out her then boyfriend Bobby has been double-dating her and Eden and fortunately, both of them break up with him after the discovery. In [[Be Good Or Be Gone|'Be Good Or Be Gone']], she is seen with Gwen in the girls' restroom as they put on make-up and she asks her if she has had sex with Brandon yet. Gwen, embarrassed, lies to Janie and tells her they've done it "dozens of times". She later arrives for Hillary Janeway's funeral service. In Common People (1), Janie is seen going for her creative writing class with Eden, and remarks to Mr Garrison in a conversation about school patriotism and how she only puts up a show when strict school staff are around. Janie then asks Eden about Kale. Janie is revealed to have left school early because she was sick, therefore not turning up to give Eden support for her speech on racism. In Common People (2), she is on a call with Eden as they talk about all they cyberbullying that is being targeted towards Eden on social media as a result of the backlash her speech has caused. Later, in class, she gives Eden advice. In Open Your Eyes, Janie is the first person to greet Kale when he returns from his two-week break he received because of his girlfriend's suicide. She is later seen at the cafeteria table she and her friends always sit at as Kale has an outburst. She is also present, in the media room as they ask Kale if he is all right, leading him to get angry at them. In Tonight, Tonight, she asks Kelsey to accompany her to go to Freddie Sackston's Spring Party, and Kelsey declines to go, remarking how they "always go out of control". She ends up going to the party by herself and meets Freddie, who reintroduces himself to her after not seeing each other for a while. Freddie later takes her to his bar at home, where they share some champagne. He continually tries to flirt with her, but Janie is able to see right through it. After a while, Janie joins a truth or dare circle. After the bottle points to her and with much persuasion, she makes out with Ashley Morrison, who also happens to be in the game. Janie ends up liking it very much, which shocks her. She woke up the next morning and Freddie is fooled after seeing her react positively after her kiss with Ashley, that she is a lesbian, to which she denies. Freddie continues arguing, and Janie is shocked as to why he is so possessive. Ashley calls her and asks Janie out on a date, also thinking Janie is a lesbian, and Janie denies it once more. Although, Janie says she is interested in experimenting, to which Ashley is happy to hear. In [[Sticks And Bricks|'Sticks And Bricks']], Janie is the first to greet Eden, who has recently returned from her suspension. Eden goes on about how she actually misses school, and how unfair her punishment by Mr Wolfe was. Eden also tells Janie that she hasn't been helping much while she was suspended, but forgives her. Janie then tells Eden that she's friends with Ashley. Janie is next seen saying goodbye to Eden as the school day ends. In Funplex, In [[Things We Lost In The Fire|'Things We Lost In The Fire']], In Anything Could Happen, In We Own The Sky, Season 2 In All Of The People, Trivia * Centric episodes of hers include Fire In My Heart, All Is Full Of Love, It's The End Of The World As We Know It, [[Tonight, Tonight|'Tonight, Tonight']],' Funplex', All Of The People, Lego House,' Sad But True', Livin' On A Prayer, Little Trouble Girl, and Chicago Is So Two Years Ago. * She is the first person known to have taken nudes of herself. She is also the first to have her nudes leaked by someone else. * It's her dream to go travelling to Europe and France in particular. * Her character and incidents that revolved around her sophomore year were partially inspired by the story of Amanda Todd. * She was known to have a reputation as a promiscuous person prior to her enrolment in Northcreek High School. * She had a crush on Kale in her sophomore year at Beckinsdale High School. * She is the first character to be sexually assaulted. She was groped by a random guy in the hallway while she was walking in Fire In My Heart. * She took up Spanish class because her mom forced her to. Relationships * Bobby DeGaulle ** Ship Name: J'anie and B'obby (Jobby) *** Start Up: Prior to [[It's The_End_Of_The_World_As_We_Know_It|'It's The End Of The World As We Know It']]' '(109) *** Break Up: [[It's The_End_Of_The_World_As_We_Know_It|'It's The End Of The World As We Know It']]' '(109) **** Reason: Bobby dated Eden and her at the same time. * Freddie Sackston ** Ship Name: Fr'''eddie and J'''anie (Franie) *** Start Up: Prior to All Of The People '(201) Quotes * (To Eden and Kale): "Shhh, my mom might wake up." '(First Line) Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Female Characters